


my character's like half and half

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “That’s fucking cool,” Charlie says. “I mean, I can turn into a fuck ton of people, but you actually are all those people.”“I guess, when you put it like that….”[or: 5 times Ava doesn't think being a clone is the worst thing ever.]





	my character's like half and half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDevNic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDevNic/gifts).

> this is a fic commission for @XanDany from twitter! stop by my twitter ( @plinys ) if you're interested in commissioning a fic from me!

1

It’s not really something Ava talks about. Sure, everyone on the Waverider knows what she is, but they’re all very careful not to say the dreaded  _ c word _ under any circumstances for fear of upsetting her. And it’s fine and Ava doesn’t think about it, and sometimes it’s easy to forget that she’s a little different from everyone else.

That is until a few drinks loosen everyone's lips, and the book club, which has recently expanded to include Charlie and Mick, is enjoying their usual pursuits of wine and comparing everyone’s tragic backstories, when it just slips out.

A haphazard comment from Nora, who is more than a little drunk, and in her defense look like she feels bad about it afterwards - “At least, Ava can’t get possessed,” and suddenly five sets of eyes settle on her. 

“Oh,” Mona says, drawing the syllable out, “I didn’t even think of that.” 

“I doll can be possessed, no reason a clone couldn’t,” Mick jumps in. 

To which Sara objects with a quick, “Hey! What have we said about-” 

“It’s fine,” Ava speaks up cutting her off. She’s a little tipsy herself, so maybe it’s the right time to address the elephant in the room. “I don’t mind.” 

Sara shoots her a look that makes it clear she doesn’t believe her. “You sure?”

Ava nods. “Technically I’m cloned from a bunch of different people’s DNA, the best of the best DNA all combined to make the ideal woman. 

It’s meant as a little joke, a little self reflection. 

And for once talking about being a clone isn’t actually the worst thing ever.

“That’s fucking cool,” Charlie says, moving to high five her. “I mean, I can turn into a fuck ton of people, but you actually are all those people.” 

“I guess, when you put it like that….” 

“And,” Charlie continues. “Since you’re the best of the best, that explains why you never get hungover when we all drink, you’re just channeling your inner Cersei Lannister.”

“Cersei isn’t a real person,” Mona points out. 

“You sure?” 

“Oh good idea,” Sara says, quick to try and change the topic, “Let’s talk about Game of Thrones instead!”

“No, it’s,” Ava pauses, and makes sure the smile on her face is at least semi-convincing, “It’s okay. I think Charlie has a point actually?”

“I do,” Charlie says, her voice holding a questioning note to it.

“Yeah, I mean, I guess I’m made up of all the best DNA in the world, so whoever is the best at drinking wine, I guess I’m part her, or them.”

“Fucking lit!”

“And I suppose that means whoever was best at being possessed by a demon, I’ve got some of their DNA too.” 

Nora lets out a cheer at that, drunkenly stretching across the couch so that she can reach out and squeeze Ava’s hands, “That makes us sisters! I’ve always wanted a sister!”

“I don’t think that really-”

“ _ Sisters! _ ”

“-Works like-”

“Ava Darhk!”

“-That.”

  
  


2

After that it becomes a  _ thing _ . 

Everyone picks up on it, shouting out famous celebrities or politicians or academics with renewed vigor every time Ava does anything even remotely successful and it’s sort of weird but also sort of nice, in a way that only the Legends can ever manage. 

So, when she ends up in the lab listening to Ray ramble about the  _ science  _ behind whatever is happening to Sara this week, and Ava is the only one that can even sort of follow what he is going on about - John coming into to say, “Ah, there she is, channeling her inner Eisenhower or whatever,” isn’t all that surprising. 

Well, the concept of it, the comparison is a bit lacking. 

Ava shoots him a confused look, before asking, “The president…?”

“Bold of you to assume I know anything about America,” John replies. Turning to look at Ray for clarification. “What’s the name of the smart guy? With the space?”

Ray looks hesitant, but offers, “Einstein,” a moment later.

“That’s the one.” 

And it just keeps happening. 

  
  


3

“Come on, Annie, don’t fail me now,” Ava mutters under her breath, pointing the camera in Sara’s direction. 

They’re on a  _ date _ , a real proper one as a break from the usual Legends mess they had agreed that one day a week (or whatever constituted for a week in the temporal zone) they would go on a date like two normal people. 

Last week it was a wine and painting class.

The week before that a wine and custom dildo making class. 

This week, wine and a photography nature walk. 

Really, Ava was just here for the continued offering of wine. That and Sara, of course. The way her girlfriend’s face lights up each time they went to one of these things, a little wine drunk, cheeks flushed, but so happy.

It wasn’t often that they could be normal.

But the happiness on her face makes it worth it all.

Technically, Ava is supposed to be using her disposable camera to take photos of the park around them, like all the other couples were doing, but it is hard to stay focused when Sara is right in front of her looking like that.

So Ava turns her camera instead towards the love of her life. 

Of course, Sara catches her, had caught her words, and is still smiling, with those beautiful eyes now locked on Ava instead of the nature around them. 

“Whose Annie,” Sara asks, amusement in her tone. 

“Annie Leibovitz, she’s a famous photographer, usually takes pictures of celebrities, but these beautifully intimate photos and she-” 

“God, you’re a nerd,” Sara cuts her off. 

When Sara laughs lightly, Ava can’t help but join her. Sara’s laugh is infectious that way. “Yeah, but I’m your nerd.” 

“Yeah, yeah you are.” 

  
  


4

“You’re early,” Gary says, because he and John are always later for their  _ double dates _ . 

(Really the fact that Ava agreed to this at all was a true testament to their friendship. Let alone showed up early.)

Sara lets out a groan, over dramatic at this, “She always makes us show up like then minutes early.”

Normally this would be the point where Ava reminds them all that ‘early is on time, and on time is late’ but instead, she just smiles at the three of them and replies, “I was just channeling my inner Barry Allen.” 

  
  


5

“Good job, James Bond,” Mona says as she high fives her at the end of a mission. 

Ava shoots her a look, “James Bond, also isn’t real? You know that, right? It’s very important to me that you know that.”

“No, he’s definitely real,” Nora chimes in. “They made movies about him, that makes him real.” 

“Movies aren’t-”

“Yeah, James Bond is one hundred percent real,” Behrad agrees.

And really the opinions of Gen Z have never been any less valid. 

“At least, they’re trying,” Sara points out. “And it’s not like any real spy ever lets herself get famous.” 

Ava supposes that Sara, at least, has a point so she’ll let it slide.

“And anyways,” Sara continues. “We all know when you do good on missions that you’re channeling your inner  _ Sara Lance _ !”

Which, of course, sets off a whole flurry of Legends insisting that Ava is channeling each one of them instead, when it comes to successfully completing a mission. It’s sort of endearing. Even if it is just a mess of everyone shouting their own names over the other. 

Though Ava silences them all by jumping in with, “I always assume I’m just channeling my inner Alex Danvers.” 

(And after having met the woman a few months ago when the world was set for its annual attempt to end itself, the assessment doesn’t seem the worst.)

“Low blow, Sharpe!”

  
  


+1

Later, that night, Sara brings it up again. 

Curled up in their bed on the Waverider basking in the afterglow. 

“I’m still a little offended that you never channel your inner  _ Legend _ ,” Sara says in a faux offended tone. 

Ava lets out a little laugh. This whole thing is silly really, a bit of fun that’s been going on for weeks now, but she likes it, and it makes her happy. 

And for once the fact that she’s a clone doesn’t feel like the worst thing in the world. 

“I don’t know,” Ava admits, “We’re like family, it would be weird to be made up of parts of you all.” 

Sara sits up, suddenly a bit more serious, “Look, I’m not a scientist, but you do know that normally  _ families  _ are made of the same DNA, because you see when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-”

“God, shut up.” 

“Make me!”

Ava kisses her, if only to silence Sara.

Though when they break apart a minute later, Sara still seems to have a one track mind, a mischievous look on her face now.

“Though I suppose,” Sara says in a tone that is meant to be flirty, “That there is  _ one way  _ to get a little  _ Legend _ inside of you.”

“Your pick up lines need improvement.” 

“Shut up, and kiss me again.” 

And well, she could never say no to that. 

Maybe being a little bit  _ Legendary  _ wasn’t all that bad either. 


End file.
